We are back in stitches
by Chuckles lee ray
Summary: This story is a sequel to my very first story.
1. Chapter 1: awake

**This is a sequel to my first story. must read my very first story!**

The dolls remained in the dusty, unused attic for a whole year and a half. They stayed in there own spot collecting dust, spiders and webs. There they stood up on an old wooden shelf waiting for someone to open the attic door and show them light. With no luck, they just stood there lifelessly.

"Honey, we should have a yard sale with all that junk in the attic!" A woman yelled from the living room.

"Sure, why not?" The husband of the young woman replied.

"Go upstairs and clean out the attic." The woman ordered in a sweet tone.

The man did as he was directed to do and walked into the hallway, in front of the steps of the attic. He jogged up the stairs, In front of him stood a tall, white door. It was the kind of door you wouldn't dare to peek through when you were young. He couldn't help but cough as he opened the door and got a mouth full of dust.

*Cough* *Cough*

He turned his attention back to the wide open door. The man was amazed at the things he left there years ago. He slowly stepped into the large attic.

"Hon? Can you bring me a box to pack this stuff up?" The man yelled down, still in awe.

"Here you go, David." The woman replied handing a large cardboard box up.

David gave a quick 'thank you' nod and took the box. He found old clothes, VHS's and some old baby stuff that was from when his son and two daughters were born. He picked through the old and forgotten items. Just when he was ready to go back downstairs he stumbled over an old wool blanket. David yelled with surprise as he fell on top of a box. He heard something fall of the box that is head rested on.

"Hm?" Then man mumbled with confusion and a head ache.

He slowly pulled himself up off the dusty floor and looked behind the box. There behind the box were four stitched dolls he had once worked so hard on.

"Oh I remember you guys." He said with a grin as he picked up the scariest on of all, Chucky.

Something fell out of the dolls pocket as the man lifted him up. David searched the floor and came across some sort of necklace. He turned it side to side and noticed words that were carved into the back.

"Ade due damballa awake?" The man whispered to himself with confusion.

David didn't really want to sell the dolls, he worked to hard on them so he left them in the attic.

"God, I thought he'd never leave." Chucky complained as he stretched his back out.

"Haha! Did you see that mole on his neck? I was afraid I was going to burst into laughter and blow my cover!" Glenda yelled as quietly as she could.

"Sweetie, it's not nice to make fun of people." Tiffany scolded as she stretched her arms out.

"Dad made fun of me when we first met!" Glen replied annoyed.

"I would've too, but we shared the same body." Glenda answered annoyed as well.

"You two stop it." Tiffany answered as she fixed the wrinkles in her dress.

"Oh my god, what happened to your face?" Glenda asked worriedly as she squinted in the darkness at Glen.

"I'm not falling for that again, Glenda." Glen answered irritated.

"No Glen, I'm dead serious." She answered still leaning closer to him.

Glen had a lot of pranks pulled on him from Glenda, he wasn't going to fall for it again. He gave her a serious look through the dark, but she couldn't it anyway. Then through the dark they heard footsteps coming towards the attic door.

"Barbie mode." Chucky whispered.

They all scurried back to where David left them and acted like innocent dolls. The door creaked open, a bright trail of light entered the attic. But it wasn't David, it was a young girl, about 8 years old. The little girl first spotted Glen sitting on a box with a toothy grin.

"Oh, my. What happened to your face little dolly?" The young girl asked examining Glen poorly stitched face.

Glenda help but give a little snicker, it was quiet enough that only Glen could hear it. The young girl turned her attention to a doll with long orange hair shooting in all directions.

"Your face isn't the prettiest either." The girl complained tilting her head.

Glenda wanted to tell that girl off, but she couldn't because she was supposed to be a doll not that chef from 'hell's kitchen.' She could tell Glen was bursting with laughter silently. Glenda turned her head towards Glen as the girl picked Chucky up.

"OH, MY! I can tell you got into plenty of arguments." The girl exclaimed as she picked him up and turned him around.

The girl was too frightened by the doll, it gave off an evil vibe. She didn't want to stay in the attic much longer. The girl backed away and ran down the stairs, leaving the door wide open.

The dolls looked at each other with shock. They all had large scars running down their faces.

"How bad is mine?" Tiffany asked worriedly as she touched her face.

They didn't really want to tell her how bad hers was so they just agreed that you could barley see it.

"Copy cats!" Chucky joked trying to brighten the mood.

They ignored him and focussed on their scars.

"Hey, you guys can get PLASTIC surgery." Chucky joked once again trying to get them to be happier.

They didn't even hear him.

"HEY! I'M TRYING MY HARDEST TO PLEASE YOU AND MAKE YOU LAUGH. I NEVER DO THAT! SO STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELVES AND LETS MAKE A PLAN!" Chucky yelled very annoyed by the lack of attention he was getting.

They all turned to him with fright and surprise.

**...Okay guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2: my deep dark hiding hole

Glenda's P.O.V

I turned my head to face Chucky, my head turned so fast my neck twisted a little too far.

"Ow." I yelped as I forced pressure on my plastic neck.

But nobody pays any attention to me. Nobody ever pays any attention to me. Mom never understood me as much as dad, but even he didn't understand. I was the freak, the black sheep. I was alone, forever. I could never keep friends, I was the girl that everybody was afraid of, I pretended to like being afraid of. But I was lonely I couldn't let anybody know I was weak. I am Glenda the daughter of the lakeshore strangler, I can't have emotion, no fear, no sadness, no love, can I have emotion?

"Glenda? Are you paying attention?" Chucky asked annoyed, making me snap out of my sad, dark hole at the back of my mind, where I hide.

"What?" I asked in the same annoyed tone.

"We are trying to think of a plan. That man took the heart of Damballa." He answered calming down.

"Why do we need that stupid necklace, we aren't becoming humans." I answered wanting to crawl to my hole of hiding.

"Actually sweet face, we are." Mom answered in her calm sweet voice.

I was shocked, as a human I didn't fit in. I wasn't born a human. I am who I am. They weren't going to stop me from finally fitting in.

"What!? I am not going back to be a human!" I screamed my eyes starting to water.

No I can't cry. I'm Glenda, not that nerd who people pick on. I blinked rapidly to fight the tears from flowing.

"I'm being recognised. We have to hide in human bodies." Chucky argued.

"Yeah, YOU'RE being recognised! You can be what ever you want, but I'm a doll and I'm staying that way." answered as I felt a tear stream down my cheek and into the crease of a scar.

They all looked at me with confusion. They never thought I'd cry. I was tougher then any kid I knew, heck! I was tougher than a lot of adults! I swiped it away with the back of my hand. I turned my back to the three dolls, so they couldn't see how hurt I could become.

"Are...are you crying?" Glen asked concerned.

"No!" I shot back protectively.

I hate him. But I love him. I wish I could tell him how far I've fallen in loneliness. But if he knew, he would baby me. He would treat me like I was another hurt soul. I couldn't be that in his eyes. I needed to be the tough kid, that you would never mess with. I went through friends faster then Glen gave hugs. Trust me, that's a lot of hugs. Too many hugs. Sometimes Glen would hug me, I acted like I was disgusted, but it felt nice to know there was someone who would care for me no matter how many pranks I pulled on him or how many times I made fun of him, he was there for me.

"Glenda?" I heard Tiffany ask warmly.

I awoke from my day dreams and snapped into the harmful arms of reality. I found myself kneeling on the floor with my face in my hands. I had finally cracked, broke, let out a tear.

"What?!" I shot back not turning around.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

I wanted to tell her that I was lost and I couldn't get back out. I was too deep in my own little hole that was filled with all my painful thoughts and emotions, that nobody could dig me back out.

"I'm fine." I answered wiping away another tear.

I could tell they knew I wasn't fine. But everyone that says 'I'm fine' are they' really? We all have our secrets. Grrrr. There shouldn't be emotions. Emotions are so overrated. Like who needs love when you have video games. Fear, embarrassment, jealousy, like seriously! Who invented those?

"Leave me alone." I directed as I got up and shuffled towards the corner of the attic.

I could feel the emotion in the room. Yuck. I then heard little footsteps coming from behind me.

"Glenda? Why don't you want to be human?" He asked confused in a sweet tone.

I smiled, he was the sweetest kid I ever met. I didn't understand why he was so kind to someone so mean. Like, I put the 'me' in mean. Believe me.

"You wouldn't understand, Glen." I answered coldly.

"Why not?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"'Cause, you got it going for you, you make 100 friends every time we go shopping, for god's sake! You are friendly and everyone wants to be you!" I answered starting to yell.

He sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my small shoulders. It was half a hug but it made me feel much better.

"Glenda, I do understand. I didn't fit in as a doll when I first met mummy and dad, I felt like the oddball, I didn't feel like I belonged in the family. But everyone belongs somewhere, you may not feel like you belong, but you do." He answered slowly and giving a warm smile.

He was so sweet. Yuck. He was the goody two shoes sometimes but I loved him.

"Thanks, Glen." I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders as well.

He made my hole of thoughts shallower, but I was still stuck. I could feel a little more emotion, not sadness, but happiness. I finally felt happiness. I think I like it. It feels like Glen's hugs. Warm, and filled with joy. No wonder he had so many friends.

"Good night, dork." I giggled as I yawned and grabbed an old blanket from the ground.

Glen laughed then left to find a warm place to sleep. I curled up in a ball and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: alone

I didn't have nightmares tonight. I had a good, peaceful dream for a change. Until I got to the end of it.

My dream and nightmare...

I woke up in a giant patch of grass. The grass was so green and healthy, it probably was watered everyday. I lifted my head up from the grass and searched for any sign of people. I was alone, but I felt happy, it felt nice to be alone in a place as beautiful as this one. You can do whatever you want.

"Hello?" I asked making sure no one was there.

There was no answer. The giant field of grass was surrounded by a thick forest. The forest was so full of life and colourful I thought I was on a rainbow. I just sat down and tried to take in the beautiful scenery.

Then something came from the trees. No someone, the small figure looked to be chopping down the trees and grass. I watched in horror as trees fell to the grassy ground.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed, finally getting enough courage to get up.

The figure stopped and turned to me. Then two other figures came out of the forest. One just sat down and stared as the other one joined in with first. They got closer to me and I could finally see their faces. It was my family, this was definitely a sign that they are evil and they could destroy anyone or anything no matter how beautiful it is. I mean I would too, but that's not the point.

End of dream.

"Glenda, are you okay?" Glen asked with worried eyes.

"Yeah, a nightmare." I mumbled still waking up.

What time is it? That doesn't really matter though, because I'm a doll, I don't need beauty sleep. I turned and looked into a cracked mirror. You know what? I think I should get more sleep. My hair was shooting out in all directions in a tangled mess, my eyes barley opened with dark bags under them and my scars were just hideous.

"I have nightmares too, sometimes. One time I had a nightmare and I was stuck in a volcano, then out of no where a GIANT eagle swooped down and pushed me into the lava! Then when I thought I was dead, I..." He explained as I zoned out in boredom.

He continued his story as I thought. What if I block all my emotions completely? Then maybe I won't get nightmares. Then I might not fall back into my hiding hole. Grrrrrrrrr...I just want to hit something! I balled my fists with rage. I waddled over to the door and squeezed through the crack.

"What are you doing?" Glen asked in the middle of his story about his dream.

"Hunting. heheheheheHAhaha." I giggled with an evil smile.

I knew Glen had bad memories about 'hunting' that's the main reason I said it. I watched as he cringed the moment I said 'hunting' I laughed with pleasure and continued on my mission. But a voice stopped me.

"Glenda? Where are you goin'?" A sleepy voice asked.

I turned to see Chucky staring down at me with sleepy eyes from the top of the stairs. Should I tell him? Naw.

"um...Er...a glass of water?" I asked more then answered.

His sleepy eyes turned into confused eyes. He knew something was up, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay Glenda." He said turning around. "Have fun hunting." He continued as he laughed.

I smiled. Well at least he didn't stop me. Finally, the first time in a year I get to kill someone. I looked side to side looking for any bedroom door. But a glare caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I turned to see knifes on the kitchen counter. I smiled with joy.

"La la la dumdy do da, dumdy daaaa!" I sang as I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a knife from a wooden block. I held it close to my face to examine it.

"Oh, pretty shiny. Hehe. Buuut...I love my trusty ol' pocket knife." I explained to myself as I pulled out my pocket knife from my pocket.

I held the two knifes together, to compare them. Yep still love my knife. I dropped the knife onto the floor carelessly and continued to look for a bedroom door. I wandered around the home until I spotted a short hallway. The hallway had four white plain doors, 2 on each side.

"Hmmm, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 ,10, 11, 12, 13!" I whispered loudly as I pointed to each one of the doors and stopped at my favourite number.

I jogged quietly over to the door, looking at the door closer, it did have some decorations on it. It had pink little butterflies in the top corners of it.

"Ugh. Butterflies." I mocked mumbling in a squeaky voice.

I started feeling guilty again. I decided to go to a different door. I turned around only to see a pair of legs in front of me.

"Ugh." I whispered quietly as I went into Barbie mode.

I swooped the knife behind my back trying to hide it as best I could.

"What the?" The man said startled as he knelt down in front of me.

He went to grab me, but he sliced his hand on my knife.

"Youch!" The man yelled with pain as he dropped me.

I tried not to scream as well. But I yelped a small yelp as the knife came out of my hand and slid under a bedroom door. The man picked me up carefully and examined me to find any pointy object. Grrrrr he was getting blood all over my clothes.

'I am not going to flip out. I am not going to flip out. I am not going to flip out.' I thought to myself with anger.

"How did you get down here, Scar face?" The man chuckled.

'I AM NOT GOING TO FLIP OUT AND KILL HIM! I AM NOT GOING TO FLIP OUT AND KILL HIM!' I started repeating in my head.

"I didn't do a very good job on your face did I?" The man asked chuckling again.

Okay that's it!

"WHAT THE HECK DUDE?!" I asked angrily as I jumped from his grasp.

**...A/N sorry i haven't posted in a couple days...**


	4. Chapter 4: revenge

He took a big gulp with horror in his eyes, by the way not very attractive eyes. This dude seriously was going to pay.

"Scar face? Are you kidding me? You sure know how to treat a lady!" I hollered furiously.

The man got so frightened that he backed into the hallway wall and fell on his stupid butt. He tried his hardest to push himself away from me. Poor guy he shouldn't of said what he said to me, Glenda. I ran full speed at him before he could get off the ground. I jumped on top off him, I tried balancing on his head but stumbled down his back.

"Wha!" The man yelled with surprise.

And all I think was, how his wife and kids didn't wake up yet. Seriously, they must be heavy sleepers. I am a light sleeper. I like to think of myself as a ninja, one slight rustle and I wake up and I'll get ya!

The man caught me off guard while I was thinking and got up from the floor. He swung his foot and kicked me across the hallway. Now I was really angry, I pushed a door open and bent down for my knife. But I saw another pair of feet. They were tiny feet with pink socks on.

"Dolly is alive!" They girl yelled happily.

I grabbed the knife so hard it almost hurt, just as the young child scooped me up. She sure chose the wrong dolly to play with. Hehe.

"Honey! No! That's a bad dolly! A very bad dolly!" The man tried to explain, stumbling over his words and his feet while inching toward us.

The girl did not listen and held me close to her face. I put on a big smile, making me seem almost harmless and sweet.

"Daddy, it's just a doll. Hehehe." The small girl giggled holding me toward the father.

The girl held me against her side like a mother would hold her toddler. The man shook with fear watching his daughter hold a deadly, evil 'dolly', me, Glenda.

I pulled the knife out from behind my back with a flick of my wrist and swung it quickly in front of the child's small, neck.

"No! Don't hurt her!" The man pleaded with sadness.

It kind of brought me to tears. Would Chucky plead for my life, would he care that much for me? Maybe, maybe not. Did this girl deserve a great father? Probably. Did I deserve a great father? Probably not. I guess we all have what we deserve.

"Grrrrr." I growled as I lowered my knife and wiggled out of the girls grip.

I stormed through the hallway, walking past the man with a death glare. I stopped and quickly jogged back beside the man. I stabbed him in the leg, just because I like to stab. There is no good reason for it.

"Younchy!" The man screamed with pain, as he held pressure on his leg.

"Sorry I had to." I explained giggling as I turned back and walked back down the hallway. "I'll be in your attic, if you need me! Hahahahahheheh!" I laughed almost as evil as my dad.

I probably should kill him. He knows I am alive. Yeah, well, I'm tired. I'll just get dad to finish them off. I made my way up the stairs into the old, dusty attic. I sighed, maybe one day we could live somewhere other then random peoples attics. Like seriously, we had to live in Jennifer Tilly's attic once.

"So...What happened?" A voice asked me as I stepped into the attic.

I turned around to see Chucky. He looked pretty excited, I guess he was hoping for a blood filled, horror story. I sighed, once again.

"I chickened out." I explained truthfully. "I was hoping you could help me finish them?" I continued as I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work any more with all your scars." He smirked.

I frowned. Then chuckled a bit. He was right, puppy eyes wouldn't work, I looked like a chunk of plastic with eyes.

"But will you help me?" I asked seriously.

He smiled.

"Why not? I could use the exercise." He laughed making his fists into balls.

"I'd say!" I laughed as I slapped his belly with the back of my hand.

"Hey, I'm plastic I can't get fat!" He corrected me.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged.

"If I win, you have to give me your knife." He told me pointing to my lucky pocket knife.

I gasped. Not my lucky knife! It's okay, he totally gained weight.

"And if I win, you have to give me a sweet compliment everyday for a month!" I smirked.

I held my hand out. We shook hands, it was final. He tugged on his blue straps until they dangled at his waist. He then lifted up his striped sweater and sure enough, he had a small pot belly. I giggled.

"Hah! I was right!" I yelled as I poked his belly.

He growled with anger. Now he had to give me a compliment every day for a month!

"Let's just kill some people already!" He demanded with anger.

We jogged down the stairs and found the man and daughter sitting at the kitchen table talking. The girl was probably traumatised. Chucky charged full speed towards the two people, while I stood back and watched. At some points I closed my eyes, it was too gruesome! And I'm Glenda!

"Are you done yet?" I asked lowering my hands from my eyes to peek.

"Jeez, your worse then Glen!" He insulted.

"UH! I am nothing like Glen!" I screamed.

"Whatever." He answered as he walked by.

I turned back to the kitchen table. They were still sitting in their chairs, only there was a lot of blood. It was everywhere.

"I think I'm going to puke!" I whispered as i covered my mouth with my plastic hand.


	5. Chapter 5: laughter and mystery

Glen's P.O.V

'They should be here already. What if they got caught?'

Just that minute, the door slammed open. Glenda and dad stood there with two different emotions. Chucky seemed to be pretty proud, but Glenda looked to be sad and slightly disturbed.

"Hey! Are you guys up yet?!" Glenda yelled annoyed.

"Glenda, you could wake the dead." I answered just a annoyed.

She gave me a quick 'corner of the eye glare.' I sighed as I rolled my blue marble eyes.

"Hey no arguing. That's MY specialty." Chucky laughed holding his thumb to his chest.

"Excuse me, but don't you have to say something, dad?" Glenda asked smiling wildly.

I wasn't sure why she was smiling, but it had to be good. I turned to my dad trying to look serious so he would say what he had to say. He gave an annoyed face, like a face that said 'I want to punch you in the face, but I can't'

"Fine! Glenda, your scars aren't THAT bad. They look kind of...nice on you. There I did it! Are you happy now?!" He quietly yelled and then sighed as rolled his eyes and waited for us to laugh.

He looked to the floor, waiting for a roomful of laughter to thicken the air. He didn't hear any laughter, not even a snicker. He looked up curious about the silence. He saw Glenda and I trying our hardest to keep the bundles of laughter in. Our eyes were watering, our hands over our mouth and belly because it hurt our stomach so bad.

"Just let it out!" Chucky yelled sternly.

Laughter burst out until it was the silent kind of laughter. We couldn't breathe! We settled down and gasped for air. Chucky looked at the ceiling embarrassed.

"Uhhhhhhahahehe!" Glenda giggled as she swiped away a tear.

"What is going on?" Tiffany asked as she rubbed her deep green eyes.

Chucky growled at the knowledge that he had to explain. Glenda and I turned to each other then started giggling once again. Tiffany shot us a glare, meaning we had to be quiet now. We stopped and waited patiently for Chucky's reply.

"I...Uh..." He stuttered as he looked at his bloody red shoes and scratched the back of his neck.

"Come on Chucky. It can't be that bad." Tiffany asked with a worried look on her stitched, yet still beautiful face.

Glenda and I were starting to giggle again at mum acting worried over a small joke.

"He gave me a compliment!" Glenda burst out, leaking with laughter.

"Oh. Chucky, hehe. Dear, it's not that...heha...bad...hehehemhamhm." Tiffany explained trying not to burst into laughter.

"Whatever! I don't care!" He yelled trying to look serious and tough.

Glenda's P.O.V

'Could he be any worse at acting?'

"Oh, my god! Just admit it! You have a soft spot!" I yelled with an ear to ear grin.

"NO. I. DON'T!" He yelled as he punched a stack of boxes.

The cardboard boxes fell, revealing the hidden secrets. Newspapers fluttered in the air before hitting the dusty floor. My eyes wandered through the black and white titles and pictures.

"What the..." I gasped in awe as I bent over and picked up an old newspaper.

I held it close as I read the title **'Fire causes death to Eddie Caputo!'** The title was circled in a deep red marker along with the picture and paragraph. My eyes turned to the story.

**'Eddie Caputo (The lakeshore stranglers partner) was killed early yesterday morning in a house fire. Police say he lived like a homeless person, living in abandoned houses and on the street. Reports also say the house he was currently living in had a record of electrical problems, The fire department assume this is the most reasonable explanation for his death. A woman, reporting herself as Caputo's girlfriends says "He was murdered and had nothing to do with Charles Lee Ray. He was a kind man and a great father to our 7 month baby, Alice."**

"Well that's a lie. Wait, he didn't tell me he had a daughter! Now I feel kind of bad! Dang it, Eddie, I hate you!" Chucky yelled annoyed as he read over my shoulder.

"Why do they have these?" I asked peeking over the newspaper at the other ones, scattered all over the floor.

"I don't know. But it's weird." He replied as he picked up another one.

**"Alice Caputo gets accused of murder."** Chucky read aloud. **"Alice Caputo, daughter of Eddie Caputo, was found at the murder scene of May Preal late yesterday night. When asked "what happened?" She responded clearly "What does it look like happened? We did ballet?! Your the detectives figure it out yourself." She is currently in questioning at the Chicago police department. Further investigation is planned." **Chucky read, as his mouth dropped open.

Before we could look for more newspapers, we heard loud thumping coming up the steps. We instantly went into Barbie mode. A woman appeared at the doorway. She had brown curly hair, dark brown eyes and a stare that could burn through anything.

I watched as she carefully stepped towards the mess of newspapers. She looked confused as she came closer. Her confusion became a worried look. She slowly reached into her jean pocket and slipped out a gun. She wandered around the attic as my eyes followed her steps.

"Huh." She sighed confused.

She came back to the mess we-Chucky made. She bent down to pick them up, but finally noticed us. She continuously stared at me.

"Alice! Where are you?" A voice yelled from downstairs.

The woman jumped at the sudden voice but answered back as her heart started to slow again.

"Yeah, uh, I'm just upstairs!" She replied with her hand holding her chest.

The woman quickly sat up and raced out of the attic.

"Alice, eh?" Chucky said interested as he heard her thump down the stairs.

**A/N...Sorry for the wait, I just started school this week and it was hard.**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

A/N **So sorry guys! This chapter got deleted three times! Then my computer froze for like a week! Enjoy!**

Glenda's P.O.V

"Small world! Get it? Because we are dolls and it's a small...OH, NEVERMIND! You guys are stupid." I chuckled at my own joke, but I guess nobody understood. They just stood there staring at me like I had cabbage in my teeth...I don't even have teeth, unless you count to plastic lumps teeth.

I looked closer at their expression, they weren't staring at me. They didn't even to be staring at anything, they just seemed to look of in the distance, so lifelessly.

'Uh oh!' I thought to myself worriedly.

I slowly turned around to see a pair of feet in front of me. I'm not complaining, they were nice feet, the toenails were painted black with dark purple swirls and the right foot had a small tattoo, a black heart with purple lettering above it that read: **death**

"What's a pretty dolly like you talking about?" They woman asked without any surprise.

That was odd, and I know oddness very well, two years ago I would of been flipping out if I saw a doll talking.

"Aw, you think I'm pretty. Well thanks, but if I could marry anyone I'd marry my lucky knife." I said with a smirk.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist. They weren't bad looking hands either, the nails were painted the exact same as her toes and she wore a black ring with a jewel spider on it. I finally reached the face of the woman.

It was Alice. She wore a large evil grin.

"Yes?" I asked waiting for her to talk.

She frowned a non-approving frown. I guess she doesn't like me, that's fine, I don't need friends...Okay now I'm just getting annoyed! Like really? Your going to give a murderous doll the silent treatment? Okay it's your life.

"Talk to me!" I screamed kind of worried she was just plain mental. "Um, miss?" I asked calmly again.

I turned around and saw my parents and Glen with their heads tilted in confusion. I looked back at the woman's face, a single drop of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth.

"What...the-" I started as she fell over.

The weight of her body crushed my plastic ribs. The woman coughed up a mouth full of blood. I looked over her shoulder to see a handle of a knife sticking out of her back. I immediately started squirming, trying to get out from under her.

"Someone get this bozo off of me!" I screamed struggling to get free.

Alice sprung back up and took what looked like a real knife from her back to reveal that it was fake. She then swiped the blood from her chin with the back of her hand.

"Gotcha!" She yelled.

I butt-scooted away. I wanted nothing to do with this weirdo. She rambled on about how she made it look real and so on. All I could do is watch this mental institution escapee ramble.

"Can you just end my suffering and stab her?!" I whispered to Chucky as I held my ears.

"I'd be happy to!" Chucky stated not taking his eyes off of her and still having a slightly confused look on.

He pulled out his knife from his overalls and held it behind his back. He then ran at her full speed as he yelled. I don't know why he yells, does he really need to yell? Like it was bad enough listening to Alice ramble on.

I watched as the woman kicked him across the room. He still yelled...I'm starting to get a headache.

"Oooh! Are you okay honey buns?" Tiffany asked worriedly as he landed on a metal tool box.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath." He answered getting ready to charge again.

"What...the... heck is wrong with you?!" I screamed at Alice.

She stopped rambling and turned to me surprised.

"I'm a big fan! My name is Jenny! I babysit for Alice!" She yelled happily.

I guess it wasn't Alice. That's it! I pulled out my lucky knife and stabbed her in the ankle. She yelped with pain and fell to the floor. I kicked her as hard as I could.

"That's for my headache." I whispered in her ear.

She was knocked out.

"Well what's the plan?" I asked thankful that the talking stopped.

"We'll leave her here, I have people I need to see...and kill." Chucky answered with a demonic grin from ear to ear.

**Sorry for the wait! and sorry for the shortness! Hope you like it!**


End file.
